Chelme N. O.
Chelme N. O. is an S-Class Mage who works for the Regia Luna Guild. She uses a magic that is known as Holy Flame Phoenix which is an advanced form of Transformation and is the Co-leader/one of the three strongest members in the Nova Goddesses team. Apppearance She has wavy dark navy blue hair which frames her face which has two strands, one at each side, secured at the side of her head. She has orange-hazel eyes which can be seen at some points to be concealed by her fringe or the hood of her sky blue cloak. She has a slim and curvaceous build and wears an indigo cleavage-exposing bustier which is kept in balance by being buttons which are lined by ruffles. On her legs she wears extremely short denim shorts and has a leather garter which she conceals a silver decorative knife in. On her feet she wears black boots which are cuffed at the ankle. On her right leg where she has her garter she has a large scar on her right leg from the trial the guild had a few years ago. Personality Chelme is a very calm and happy person. Much like her guild master (Noire la Blanche) she doesn't speak unless she is spoken to, which was a rule back when she was in a Dark Guild. She was a lowly assassin and so she was told that she shouldn't speak unless spoken to. She is quite laid back and doesn't enjoy having to get involved in fighting as this causes her to have to waste energy and possibly get her clothes dirty. Although this is true she is shown to be, like her partner Monet Lilie as their savior, as she will come into play when it truly matters. History As a younger woman her town was destroyed by a dark guild and since she was the only one who could defend herself (due to magic) she was enslaved and manipulated by this Dark Guild as an assassin. Although she could fend off many of their mages she still was no match to the higher ups so she continued this position. After two years of loyalty to this dark guild they were defeated by a Legal Guild and she had joined alongside the Legal Guild in this fight, and they had let Chelme walk the streets a new woman. On a very fateful day she had stumbled upon the guild of Regia Luna, in which she then signed up alongside her now current partners. They then befriended the current Guild Master and teamed up together in the trial which was held a few years ago, and somehow managed to get injured severely enough to leave a large 'x' shaped scar upon her leg. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Holy Flame Phoenix: This magic allows Chelme to transform any parts of her body into glowing light and flames which she then uses to attack the opponent. With amazing skill she has shown that not only does this allow her to fly and strike her opponents with immense precision, also causing them to get burnt and severely injured in the process which makes her a key member to the guild. *'Holy Storm': By turning her arms into large fiery wings she then soars into the sky and with immense speed circles around the opponents which unleashes spheres of the same flames which then explode causing severe damage to a large amount of people and a large area. The drawback on this spell is that it will strike indiscrimatively. **'Gracious Impact': Chelme keeps her arms in this wing form, and to get them back into her arm form she swoops her wings forward which then are released, exposing her arms, causing extremely large wing-shaped flames to impact the enemy and cause a large holy flame explosion. *'Ace': Chelme transforms her entire body into the Fire Phoenix and flies at the opponent with immense speed, and once she then strikes the opponent with either her wings or beak she will turn back to normal as the flames then suddenly rise up again, but onto the target. After the target has burned for a few minutes the flames explode in a tower eruption of light, which causes the surrounding area to look dark. *'Holy Chains': Chelme transforms part of her back into extremely long tail feathers, some looking like long golden chains, the other being long blue and golden flames. Once attached to a target it drains their magical capabilities to heal Chelme. Chelme will then turn her arms into wings and soar into the sky, then tossing around their opponent. *'Nova Inferno': She causes the holy golden and blue flames to coat her hands, then expanding them into very large spheres of flame. Over her head she then collides them and causes them to form a giants sphere of holy flames, then throwing it down onto the target causing a large explosion which causes severe damage. This is known to cause any dark magic in the area to be repelled and destroyed. Keen Intellect: Chelme is known for her immense capabilities in knowledge and analyzing the patterns of her opponents. She also has shown amazing expertise in empathy and human behavioral patterns, always knowing when something is wrong with someone. Enhanced Durability: Chelme is known for being capable of taking as many hits as she can possibly, then switching into her Phoenix form replenishing all of her wounds. She then replies to this with multiple attacks and causes as much damage to the opponent as they would have caused her. Enhanced Agility: Chelme like Vaile swoops around her opponents then strikes with an attack then maneuvering away very quickly before a counterattack can be launched. She is then also to be one of the most agile in the guild as she has completed Gymnastics Jobs multiple times. Enhanced Strength: With her very knife alone Chelme is deadly. With her knife she is shown to be able to cause impacts strong enough to crack the ground and slash through steel pillars without the help of her magic whatsoever. She mainly demonstrates this skill when fighting without the capabilities of using her magic. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Alongside her immense strength Chelme has shown hand to hand combat styles that are long forgotten in the world of magic, which she instructed herself on whilst reading through books in the library. With this she has learned how to catch blades without cutting herself and learned the precise moment to kick a bullet when it is fired at her. Master Weapons Specialist: Although Chelme is so capable with hand-to-hand combat she has shown immense preferance in utilizing her knife to fend off opponents. She is known for being deadly with her combination of speed, strength and knives expertiece as with these three she is known to fatally injure dark guilds members with know mercy. Equipment Decorated Silver Knife: Chelme always has this knife concealed in her garter on her right leg, which is adorned by cobalt jewels and many different symbols. Although this is decorative, it is only used against opponents in the rare hand-to-hand combat. Trivia *Chelme is based off of Ain from One Piece, but her magic is based off of Marco's Mythical Zoan. Navigation Category:Female Character Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Regia Luna